Jeremy Fitzgerald
Jeremy Fitzgerald is one of the Night Guards at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Jeremy's job involves keeping animatronics from entering his office and stuffing him into a suit, killing him. He is owned by The Mike Schmidt. Appearance Jeremy is an 18 year old who is 5 feet 5 inches (1.65 m) tall. Jeremy has short brown hair and a question mark for eyes, and can usually be found wearing a green sweater 2 sizes too large and some blue jeans. However, when Jeremy takes his shift, he switches into the standard night guard uniform and rolls up the sleeves. Locations Jeremy is usually only at the office, as he is not allowed to leave his position. However, you can usually find him at Mike's house or in the Kitchen, eating lemons or anything lemon flavored, He eats poop too. Behavior Jeremy is quite nervous and shy, almost never being angry. He usually stutters on his words and stumbles when he walks. He would never want to cause harm to any of his pals, and would even sacrifice himself to save them. History Jeremy lived in a small apartment with his mother and father. They were quite poor, due to the fact that the father kept using the money to buy booze and cigarettes. The father was abusive and would beat Jeremy's mother, or Jeremy himself. Jeremy did well in school and was able to apply for college, and now works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to pay for his student loans. Relationships Mike Schmidt: Jeremy looks up to Mike like a father figure, and Mike usually helps Jeremy with his shift. John Smith: Jeremy disliked John due to the fact that he was a cruel man who loved money and money alone. Phone guy: '''Jeremy thinks he's helpful on night one and two then the others not so much. '''Doll: Jeremy looks to Doll like a best friend or mother, helping her out with errands and tasks. The Fazbear crew /'The Toy Fazbear crew': Jeremy dislikes the main animatronics due to them trying to attack him during his shifts, but when off-shift he looks at them as "okay" friends. Golden Freddy: Jeremy has yet to meet Golden Freddy. Blaze: Jeremy enjoys that Blaze is neutral and allows her into the office to pay her back. Guil: Jeremy is not fond of Guil, due to the fact that Guil likes to scare him. Wuffy: Jeremy is on fair grounds with Wuffy, due to the fact that while Wuffy can help him and supply power for him, but he can potentially learn how to be an animatronic god with all animatronic powers. Iris: Jeremy is on the neutral side with Iris. Daiki: Jeremy has mixed feelings about Daiki due to the fact that Mike hates him, but Jeremy can't see the problem about Daiki. Alex the Turtle: Jeremy likes Alex due to the fact that he helps him, and Jeremy tries to help him in return. Phantom Freddy: Jeremy considers himself friends with Phantom but gets a little creeped out because he's spooky looking. Foxxy: Jeremy is neutral with this humanoid animatronic because she's neutral to him. Godfrey: Uhh... well... no comment. Kay: Jeremy is afraid of Kay due to the fact that she is a giant, scary, dragon wolf. Balloon Boy: Jeremy is neutral with BB because he wants to become friends, but BB doesn't seem very fond of Jeremy. Oliver the Owl: Jeremy thinks of Oliver as a friend, and often listens to Oliver's random facts, hoping that maybe they can help him in school. Prince Whinny: Jeremy thinks of Prince Whinny as a friend but finds it hard to keep him away from the office. Melody: Jeremy often listens closely for Melody's chimes and tries to keep her out of the office. Ference: Jeremy has yet to meet Ference. Ripper Freddy: Jeremy has yet to meet Ripper Freddy. Trivia * Jeremy wears Hello Kitty pajamas to bed. * Jeremy currently lives in Mike's house; like a roommate you could say. * Jeremy has a very, VERY small vocabulary on Japanese. * Jeremy enjoys Anime and Manga. * Sometimes, when Jeremy gets surprised, his ? goes to a ! (Note: All pictures receives full credit of Rebornica.)Category:Night GuardsCategory:MalesCategory:HumansCategory:Canon Category:Characters